


Mistakes

by merionlilia



Series: Mistakes [1]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Introspection, M/M, POV First Person, References to het sex at seventeen, Romance, Secret Crush, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionlilia/pseuds/merionlilia
Summary: Mitsui traces the happy and dark moments from his first year of high school to when he returns to the team after the fight in the gym. There are two constants; the love, repressed but never forgotten, for basketball and the love he felt for Kogure. How did he fall in love with his teammate? Will he be able to clarify with Kogure after his return to the basketball club?
Relationships: Kogure Kiminobu/Mitsui Hisashi
Series: Mistakes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167731
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in this fandom. Slam Dunk is a masterpiece and deserves more love! I love the characters so much and think that Mitsui and Kogure are a cute pairing! English is not my first language, but I tried my best! I hope you will enjoy this short story

There was a time when I no longer cared about anything. It was the darkest period of my life, in which I wandered the streets aimlessly and punched strangers. I was the former MVP who got off the stage, but no one remembered anymore. My past seemed distant to me, and yet I could not get rid of it. It was like a wound that kept infecting, and memories passed under my eyes every day like a curse. Drinking couldn't erase the pain and shame they brought me.

On a summer day of my second year of high school, I was with Tetsuo, and we had just beaten up a rival gang. I was wiping the blood with the back of my hand, blood not mine, as the gang leader had spat a tooth in my face, and Tetsuo walked up to me and patted me on the shoulder. He said to me, “It was a quick and painless job on a group of fools. You are now among the most feared men in the whole city. We have to celebrate, and I have the right proposal for you."

"What do you mean, Tetsuo?" I asked, looking at his mischievous smile.

"There is a friend of mine who finds you very good-looking. She said she would like to spend some time with you…I don't know if you mean me."

I remained silent.

"You have never fucked, have you?" continued my friend. “Don't worry, you can tell me, and she knows it too. She doesn't expect anything from you. She would just like to teach you things."

I accepted. I felt I could not do anything else, feeling superficially excited and scared at the offer. I had learned to ignore the signals of my body when it told me when something wasn't right for me, even if they screamed. Tetsuo called her friend from a phone booth, then we went to her house.

"If she’s ugly, I'll leave right away," I acted nonchalant and laughed.

Tetsuo laughed in turn. "If she was ugly, I wouldn’t even propose this encounter to you."

Yoko wasn't an ugly girl at all. She was perpetually suspended from school (she boasted about it), had a direct way of doing things, and wore large earrings. I don't remember anything else. Tetsuo greeted us at the door, and I entered. She told me that there was no one in the house, her parents were out of town. She made a few jokes to ease the tension, then I took her by the shoulders and kissed her against the wall. She seemed to like my initiative; I had behaved like a real man.

Even if I was kissing a girl, I thought about the fact that I had disappointed Anzai-sensei the year before. I still thought about it every day. I had chosen to go to Shohoku to be part of the team that he coached. On the first day of practice, I had been injured, on the first! The coach had told me to rest, and in return, I had shamelessly lied to him.

I had disappointed my old teammates. Who did I think I was when I was just fifteen? I had been showing off only because I had received an award. I had thought I was the best as Akagi had been already overtaking me. I often wondered what level he had gotten to without me.

Hatred began to fill me inside, and I didn’t care what I was doing. I didn't recognize myself anymore.

After sex, Yoko ran a hand over my sweaty cheekbone to my long hair.

“You are not bad, Mitsui. Maybe a little distracted, but I'd like to do it again another day if you like?" Yoko said.

Like hell, I thought once outside her house. I kind of had wanted that warmth, but at the same time, it had been a mistake. I drank all the content of the bottle of beer I took from her fridge and threw it up in an alley later. I knew that kissing and touching someone could make me remember the last person I wanted to evoke.

I had disappointed Kogure. Kogure had come to the hospital every day for me after my first injury, despite the homework. He had brought me sports magazines, listened patiently to my complaints. How had I returned his kindness? Screaming at him never to talk to me again. When I had gone to watch the first match of the Shohoku basketball team, Kogure had noticed my presence among hundreds of people. His sad look had stripped me, made me realize how pitiful the decision to go there had been. I no longer belonged to the world of school basketball because of my fault.

Kogure was the first student from the basketball club I had met, my partner in the match of the freshmen, with whom it had been easy to laugh in the halls. I loved him, although I had never had the chance to admit my feelings. I had to eradicate every memory like a weed. Whatever it was what I felt about him, I was not worthy.

I wanted to cry, but I've always been told that only the weak do that. With this thought, I realized that I could not go lower.

* * *

I remember the day I realized I was looking at Kogure in a particular way during my beginning at Shohoku High. Kogure came to visit me in the hospital the day after my first injury. As soon as I saw his figure in front of the door of that white room, I felt happy. After dealing with my mother, doctors, and nurses, I needed to talk to a teammate.

"Hi, Kogure!"

“Hi, Mitsui,” he said, stepping forward. "How are you?"

"I'd feel better if the nurses didn't keep me stuck here," I joked, sitting up on the bed, albeit with difficulty.

"But does your knee hurt?"

"No, no, the doctors are just taking precautions with me." That was a lie; my knee still hurt like hell, but I didn't want to think about it. If I lingered on negative thoughts, like the night before, I risked not falling asleep.

He let out a relieved sigh.

“Sit next to me. I can’t see you stand up!" I exclaimed.

"N-next to you?" Kogure stammered.

I nodded and clapped my hand on the hospital bed mattress. He gave me a small smile as he stood beside me.

"You're the first to visit me at the hospital," I continued.

"I was worried."

"Thank you." His words had made me happy. I don't know why, but I leaned my head on his shoulder. Ever since he entered, I needed a contact not to think. Kogure always made me calm down. I felt him flinch and closed my eyes, sinking my nose into his neck. "You smell good," I whispered.

"Really? I'm glad. I don't notice,” he said.

We laughed together, I think more out of embarrassment than anything else.

"I thought my former middle schoolmates would visit me," I said later. “If we weren't in the same school again, I wouldn't probably hang out with any of them. Even though we won the prefecture’s tournament together last year.”

I told him various episodes of my old basketball club.

“I've known Akagi from middle school. We’re good friends,” Kogure said. "Ah, he said he will soon come here and can't wait for you to get well."

"Akagi and I have an unfinished business." Unfortunately, I got injured in the middle of the freshmen match and wasn't able to show him all my talent. "How is it that you two are great friends?"

“Akagi pushed me more than anyone to play basketball. In the first year of middle school, I wanted to leave the club because I couldn't keep up with training, but he convinced me not to. I'm grateful to him because I enjoy playing now, and otherwise, I wouldn't have met you."

We stared at each other. Kogure always looked at me frankly, and I felt blushing. His brown irises lingered on me for a second, then looked at the ground. "Everyone needs a hand when they are in trouble," Kogure continued as he fiddled with his fingers.

"You are lucky," I murmured. I felt jealous that he spoke in such terms about Akagi. Not only Akagi had the height and strength on his side, but the esteem of Kogure. "I wish I had a friend like that too ... not Akagi, though."

Kogure laughed slightly, shaking his head. "Like what?"

"Someone like you, Kogure," I said, lifting my head off his shoulder.

"I consider you my friend if you want."

"Of course I do!"

"Oh, great," he sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You make me very happy."

"Sorry, but don't you already have Akagi?"

"What are you saying?" he laughed to tears, so much so that he had to take off his glasses and wipe his eyes. “I care for Akagi, but also for you. I admire you, but it's not just that. You are the most attractive person I have ever met. "

My face felt hot again.

"I mean, ah, what am I saying," Kogure tried to say, leaving the contact that existed between us.

"No, it's okay. Thank you."

Kogure jumped up. He took the schoolbag and went to the door. "Listen, I have to go ...can I..."

"Are you coming here tomorrow?"

He nodded. “I’d love to! Try to rest, Mitsui, okay? "

"We'll meet again at the gym before you know it," I greeted him with a big smile.

When Kogure left the room, I threw myself back in bed, lying, out of breath, looking at the white ceiling and feeling better than before his visit. I had met Kogure for the first time at the office that collected the forms for the clubs and had immediately liked him, but at that moment, I felt there was more. That was the first day I began to care about Kogure’s every word, every gesture, looking for a hidden subtext. I was waiting for his visits to the hospital with some impatience.

* * *

Then there was the second injury, caused by my premature need to get back to playing. I remember vividly the day I was allowed to leave the hospital to watch Shohoku’s first match in the prefecture’s tournament. I had dreamed of playing there since I had started high school to make Anzai-sensei proud of me. The coaches who had asked me to join their school all had told me: you have great potential as a sportsman. And there I was instead, a mere spectator in the stands. I left after two minutes and began wandering the streets on crutches until late at night.

After a period of forced rest, I never went to the basketball club again, although I could have. I felt drained to the point that I didn't care anymore. And what did I have then? I felt like a mine about to explode. I had never felt such a wave of anger towards everyone and everything, towards myself.

At school, the rumors about my injury had spread, and when I returned to attend classes regularly after the discharge, I punched the first one who came to me and asked how I was. I couldn't stand the pity. They all had to mind their own business. I looked at the bewildered faces of my classmates, my hand was stained with blood. The gesture cost me my first suspension from school.

Again, Kogure came to see me immediately. He rang the doorbell of my house, and I found him in front of me after opening the door. That unexpected visit irritated me to death. I could see intolerable sorrow on his face. His mouth was half-open, as if he wanted to speak but didn't have the courage.

“I learned what happened at school, and you don't show up at the club. I won't ask you anything… but if I can do anything for you, please let me help you,” he said finally.

“I'm fine, Kogure. You wasted time coming here,” I retorted.

"What's the matter with you?" he exclaimed. "I do not understand. Will you come back? " He wanted to ask for more, I knew it because I knew him well, but he was holding back because of the absurd desire not to hurt me. It was too late.

“I left the basketball club. Now go home."

I started to close the door, but he got in the way and didn’t allow me to.

"I don't want it to be this way between us," he almost begged me.

"You all will do just fine without the MVP Mitsui," were words that hurt me to say.

Kogure clenched his fists. "MVP? I've always admired you for your talent, but do you think that's the only reason why I want you on the team? Now I speak for myself. I want just to play alongside you ... I want to spend time with you as ... your friend ... because I care for you."

He reached out, and I slapped his hand. In a sudden fury, I pushed him away.

"You heard what I did to my classmate," I yelled. “I don't want to do the same thing to you. I don't want you to ever talk to me again, and Akagi and all the others don't have to, do you understand? The two of us are no longer teammates and not friends. Go away!"

My throat hurt from shouting. I knew I had just hurt Kogure worse than a physical blow and had even hurt myself. Kogure trembled, I thought he would start crying, but his bitter look almost frightened me. He turned and walked away without saying a word.

After the suspension ended, I was approached by a gang at the school.

"We appreciate the ardor you put into beating up that classmate of yours, but we advise you to be more discreet. Such a gesture attracts too much attention from teachers," a third-year student told me. "You have guts, though."

So I started hanging out with the most feared gang of Shohoku High. Norio Hotta was a freshman like me and was already known as a fearsome brawler from middle school. We quickly became good friends, teaching a lesson to those who were disrespectful on the school roof or in the dark corners of the schoolyard. After school, with no clubs to attend, we would hang out late and fight against rival gangs. It was on the street that I met Tetsuo, who became my ally.

I no longer had to think about what had happened in the basketball club.

* * *

Despite everything, I dreamed of Kiminobu Kogure some nights.

I once dreamed of him in my room helping me with homework. It was something we planned to do when we were getting to know each other. Basically, even though we were in different classes, the programs did not differ.

He pointed me to where I had gone wrong in an equation, and we were so close our shoulders brushed. Kogure was an enthusiastic, open, discreet boy. He did not stand out in the crowd of students, but, knowing him better, I can say that he was able to make himself loved by anyone and had a place in my heart. He was a reassuring, warm presence.

"So, see you tomorrow at practice?" Kogure asked me suddenly in the dream as he put the books in the schoolbag.

Practice? What was he talking about?

Anxiety took hold of me suddenly. "Don't go, Kogure," I said. I had the distinct feeling that, by opening the room door, his figure would disappear and I would never find him again.

I opened my eyes and found myself in my room, in the dark. Realizing that I had only dreamed, I banged my fist on the wall in frustration and confusion.

Yes, Kogure and my past weren't easy to forget.

In the meantime, I continued to attend Shohoku High, even though my companies had changed. I happened to run into someone from the basketball club, some ex-member who later quit, and they would turn away from me like all the other students. I had cut all ties even with my middle school mates. In fact, I could not bear them for what they reminded me, that damned photograph of our final victory.

* * *

In the second year, I was walking in the corridors with Norio and saw Kogure. He was surrounded by two of his club kohai, I understood it as I approached and heard the words "basket" and "dribble". That sight caused a squeeze in my chest.

After months of watching Kogure only from afar, I realized how much he had changed since we first met. The younger students looked at him with respect. He was no longer the shy boy who stood in a corner watching others. It was still him, with his smile, but his presence seemed even brighter to me. He talked and joked with greater ease, plus he had become more athletic and handsome. I wondered if he would recognize me. If he would have pulled away in fear like everyone else.

It was Norio who bumped into one of those students.

"Do you want to take the corridor all to yourself, freshman?" Norio said. "This is not your plan."

The boy trembled. Kogure put a hand on the first-year boy’s arm. His shoulders were stiff, I noticed that he was trying to stay calm. "Don't worry, Yasuda," he said. “Let's talk in the gym later. Now go, the bell will ring soon. You too, Kakuta." The two first-year students ran off.

“Why did you get in the way? Do I have to threaten you too? " Norio snapped, taking a step towards him.

"I don't seem to have done anything wrong," Kogure said, licking his lip. "What do you think...Mitsui?"

I was surprised. It had been a long time since I heard my name from his lips. He had stripped me another time, his calling me was an echo that referred to our past. I hated and loved that voice, which made me feel guilty with just a few words. That's why I told him never to talk to me again. Now that he had transgressed my old request, I could have dragged him up to the roof, given him so many beatings to make him pass out, as I usually did with those who looked at me only slightly the wrong way, and yet I could not move. I couldn't do this to him, I couldn't.

Norio turned to me. "Do you know this four-eyes?"

“No,” I lied dryly, “but leave him alone. Such a nobody doesn’t deserve our time. I'm sure he'll pay more attention to how he talks next time. "

With a shoulder and a _tsk_ , Norio let him go, and we left.

That was our first confrontation after my first suspension, but it wasn't the last. Another year had to pass for us to meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Like a thirsty man in the desert, I still missed basketball at the start of the third year of high school. The Shohoku basketball team continued to exist without me. I had come to know that Ryota Miyagi played there; he was a point guard and troublemaker. Just seeing him caused me an incredible annoyance. He was a talent during middle school, so much so that several high schools wanted him, but he, like me at the time, chose Shohoku only for Anzai-sensei. Miyagi did not lower his head in the corridors and, if provoked, he responded in kind. In the physical fight on the rooftop of the school, he broke two of my teeth treacherously. Looking at that damage in the mirror at the hospital, I felt anger dripping like lava. That was enough. I would have destroyed him and the team, so the gang and I went to the gym.

Even now, I don't know if the desire for revenge towards Miyagi was an excuse to set foot again in the gym and see if it had remained as I had left it. If there was still Kogure looking at me in amazement, Akagi waiting to finish that match of the freshmen or Anzai-sensei in whose hands I would have put my own life.

It doesn't matter now.

Appear tough is of little use against those you have told your dreams. I could fool others, myself, but I couldn't fool Kogure. That day it didn't matter how far I took him away from me, hit him; he did not give up. I insulted him, and he kept telling me to get back on the team. He even yelled at me, which I had never seen him do to anyone, and he did it only for my own good. I found him more mature, more disenchanted, with his determined nature now at its peak. I was not surprised he was the vice-captain of the team.

Eventually, my past was made known to all. Shredded inside and out, I finally had to admit how much it meant to me to be there. It was I who surprised myself first, more than those astonished faces that looked at me, while my anger slipped away, leaving room for the bitter regret it had covered. It hurt more than the slaps Akagi gave me in the face. Only at that point I could return, by my choice, because, despite everything, the others would have welcomed me. I went back to stay. I finally understood what I had lost and wanted to reopen the doors to the most valuable thing in my life: basketball.

The prefecture's tournament was close, so in the days following my return, I committed myself. I could not expect relations with many of the team to relax immediately, but no one spoke of what had happened, apart from Sakuragi, of course, some jokes escaped him. Kogure always behaved spontaneously with me. He didn't mention the fight in the gym, he looked for me and smiled often. There were awkward moments, like when, three days after my arrival, he was leaving and I entering the locker room. We almost bumped into each other.

“Oh, forgive me,” he said, holding me with his hands on my arms. I felt my breath heavier and my heart quicken.

"No problem," I said. I wanted to kiss Kogure. Accepting that I loved basketball more than anything else had opened the door to so many things I had repressed, including how I felt about him.

Then when Kogure was leaving after practice, he seemed happy when I told him we would see each other the next day, replying, "I'm looking forward to it."

That day, after Kogure left, only Akagi and I remained in the locker room. I had recently removed the plasters, but I was careful not to reopen the old wounds by wiping my sweaty face, sitting on a bench. Akagi, on the other hand, was arranging things in his locker.

"You're not rusty at all," he told me, breaking the silence between us.

I smiled to myself. I was happy to be back to play. I wanted to make as many three-pointers as I needed to make up for two years of lost training.

"I noticed that. And you dominate the area under the basket. You've gotten even bigger than I remembered."

He just laughed and turned around. “I'm glad you returned, Mitsui. The national tournament is within our reach with your presence. "

I nodded.

"But that's not all," he continued. He closed the locker and approached me. He leaned against the wall with a sigh. "I've always wanted to play with you again, but most of all…Kogure missed you."

We stared at each other. Akagi looked at me with a piercing gaze, as if he wanted to elicit some reaction and find out what it was, and I had to lower my eyes.

Akagi continued calmly, “I know what you told him two years ago when he came to your house. I don't want to bring out the past, it is done now, but I just want to tell you that Kogure felt very bad because you left. I know that you care about him, and I hope you can clear up once and for all. The team would benefit from it, and I would be happy, but this is just a friend's advice. "

Akagi was right. Actually, I hadn't talked alone with Kogure yet and felt that there was still something suspended between us that I was lingering to face. "I understand. Thank you,” I said.

He nodded to me and left, leaving me alone to change.

* * *

Days later, it was already evening when I left the hospital after the knee examination. On the street, I met Tetsuo on his motorbike. He said, "See you," but I knew it was goodbye. I would never go back to the old life, but I still wouldn't throw those moments away with him and the gang.

If Tetsuo, after the fight in the gym, had said he would leave for my good, Norio had assured me that he would support me during the matches, and I was grateful to him. I felt blessed to have something I had never noticed around me before; people who supported me. Everyone had always supported me and was ready to do it in the future, only I had decided to give up. For this reason, I had decided that I would never give up anymore.

That night I wanted to see Kogure, to unburden myself. It must have been the visit to the hospital that had reminded me of the time when I told him everything.

I found myself in front of his house at nine. I rang the bell, and his mother opened the door.

“Good evening, I'm Hisashi Mitsui, a teammate of Kiminobu,” I introduced myself.

She smiled. “Nice to meet you, Hisashi-kun. I'll call my son," she said, then turned towards the inside of the house and shouted," Kiminobu, there's a friend of yours!"

Kogure came with a fast pace. His hair was damp from the bath. “Mitsui! I did not expect your visit! Come in,” he exclaimed with the sweetest smile with which he could welcome me. He was as kind as ever. He had accepted me again with disarming ease.

I shook my head. "I can't stay long."

"Oh, I see." Kogure came out of the house and closed the door behind him.

 _"I know that you care about him, and I hope you can clear up once and for all."_ Akagi's words came back to me.

It was hard to have a serious conversation during class hours, as Kogure and I were in different classes. And Sakuragi, Rukawa, Miyagi made too much noise during practice, preventing me from finding the right moment. But I thought about clearing things every day. I understood that it was for that reason that I was there.

"What can I do for you?" Kogure asked.

"I wanted to see you," I revealed, but immediately it seemed like a silly answer. “Yes, I know, we see each other every day now. It's just that I was already out, I just got out of the hospital. I had my knee checked."

"Oh ... and ..."

I smiled. "It's all okay. I can play without worries."

His brown eyes lit up. “That’s great news! I'm happy, Mitsui,” he exclaimed. He hesitated a second, then hugged me, leaving me surprised, but then I closed my eyes and squeezed him, feeling I could enjoy that moment while it lasted.

"Thank you," I whispered. Now that I didn't have to look Kogure in the face, it was easier to open my heart. "If you hadn't spoken to me, I would be losing the few teeth left in my mouth now." I tried to make it funny, but I was actually dead serious.

"That's okay," he retorted.

I struggled, moving away. “No, I have to apologize to you. I'm not proud of what I did in the gym and putting my hands on you. I'm not even proud of yelling at you years ago… how many fucking times have I thought about it. I wanted to approach you, but I didn't." I ran a hand over my cut short hair, trying to hide my face.

Kogure grabbed both of my hands and said, “I know. I wanted to approach you too." He enclosed everything in those words. It seemed to me that his eyes were shinier. "You are in the team now, and that's all that matters."

"Does it matter to whom?" I teased him.

"To me!"

At that point, I couldn't take it anymore. I put a hand on Kogure’s shoulder, and he looked confused at that gesture. I squeezed him lightly. Kogure didn't move away when I pressed my lips to his. I felt the semblance of a sigh in that softness and warmth. I opened my mouth a little, then plunged into him with perhaps excessive passion, in which were enclosed all the years I had denied what I felt. Kogure gasped lightly in the kiss, he pressed his mouth to mine, then took a step back.

Out of breath, we looked at each other. And then the reason came. What the fuck had I done? I had just arrived in the basketball club and was already making a mess?

"Mitsui ..." Kogure murmured, putting a hand to his mouth.

"I ... goodnight."

I walked away amid a thousand curses.

* * *

The following day there was basketball practice. The Shohoku team had the match against Shoyo on Sunday. I walked into the gym pretending nothing had happened the night before. We were all excited, but there was someone who was playing distractedly: Kogure. He missed Miyagi's passes, didn't shoot a basketball when it was easy, and even lost the ball twice. He never looked at me, which was suspicious, and I began to wonder if it wasn't for what had happened between us.

"Kogure, you're not here today," Akagi noted. "Rest for a moment."

Kogure nodded. "I'm going to wash my face," he said and walked out of the gym without looking at anyone. The match continued, but I was still looking at the door Kogure had got out of and caught the basketball in my face.

"Mitsui, what are you doing?" the captain shouted. “What do you all have today? We have an important match on Sunday! "

"I know," I said.

I worked hard, also because Anzai-sensei told me I would play as one of the starters. Kogure returned shortly after, apologized for his previous lack of focus, and gave his all.

At the end of practice, I dressed quickly and waited for Kogure to come out of the locker room. I couldn't ignore the fact I kissed him. We were a team now, and every action had consequences for the general balance. I was just hoping not to make the situation worse.

"Would you like to go a part of the way together?" I proposed.

Kogure nodded.

In the silence that hovered between us, I was thinking about how to approach the subject. Out of the gate of the school, Kogure made the first move. "Why did you kiss me, Mitsui?"

It wasn't easy to answer that question. I had done it for many reasons; I liked the way he looked, I felt grateful not to have lost him, he was a loved one, he was a humble and strong person.

"Because I love you," I replied with no frills. "Kogure, I love you."

We stopped.

"Would you like to kiss me again?" he asked me. It was the last thing I expected to hear from him. I looked at him, confused, while he seemed calm.

"Yes, I would kiss you every day if you wanted to," I replied.

"Could you do it now?"

I moved closer, but it was he who bridged the distance between our lips, putting his arms over my shoulders. I reached for his tongue with a sigh, then I pulled away slowly.

"Kogure, what does that mean?" I asked in a low voice.

"I love you too, Mitsui."

“I thought you didn't like it yesterday,” I explained, then letting myself go to a relieved laugh.

Kogure smiled. “If I hadn't wanted the kiss yesterday, I would have moved. I only needed to process what had happened. I spent two years dreaming of that moment and wasn't prepared to really see it happen. It doesn't seem real to me that you reciprocate me."

So he had feelings for me all that time. I felt relieved. “I also wanted to be with you since the first year of high school, but I only realized how important you were when I cut ties with the team,” I admitted. "Would you allow me to make up for the time we lost?"

"There is nothing I want more."

"I'll take you home," I proposed.

Before we started walking, we kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end. Leave a comment if you want!!


End file.
